Logan Works Up the Courage
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Logan decides to confess he wants to go to prom with Kendall. After a small talk with Katie, he's ready. How will Kendall react? Will they go to prom? Will This story be good? read to find out! Rated M for safety. Name changed from Big Time Prom
1. Will They Date?

**Hello! o-o Yes yes.. and then theres yaoi is still posting stories ._. im sorry.. i HATE them. You all just don't KNOW! I desPISE them. But! I like them too.. It's complicated.. Like Logan and Camille .. but! if anyones reading "The Wound That Never Heals"! sorry for the lazy-ness o.o i have alot of later chapters planned out.. i just need to take a break.. so! heres a fic in the mean time.**

It was May 21 at the Palmwoods. The day a famous person was born? Not quite. The day a Big Time Rush member gets married? Not yet. The day of the Palmwoods Prom? _Yes._

It was prom season all over L.A. this didn't leave out one little place. Including the Palmwoods. This is where join our little friends Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. The boys of Big Time Rush:

"So who are you asking to the dance, Carlos?" Asked Logan, following his friend down the hall to the lobby.

"I dunno, I wanted to ask the Jennifer's out.. but they ever give anyone the time of day." He said frowning.

Logan stayed silent. He didn't want to ask the Jennifer's out. He didn't want to ask Camille out. He didn't want to ask a girl out in _general._ He wanted to ask one person out. One person out only. And that person was-

"Hey, guys!" Said James, joining the group. _"Dammit, James! I can't even begin to think how im going to ask him out at this rate."_ Logan thought to himself.

"James!" Beamed Carlos. "We were just talking about the prom. Who are you asking?" Asked Carlos, not taking a breathe between words.

"I don't really know yet.." He said, trailing off. "If only I could take," he started, and pulled out his pocket mirror, "This hot thing." He said, brushing his hair over to the side.

"Oh, look!" Said Logan, pointing at the floor, "I think you dropped your conceited personality! Oh, no, it's still there." He said, smirking.

James just stuck out his tongue, and smiled. "You just wish you could have all this." Said James, making gestures to himself.

"You wish." Logan said, smiling.

"Oh! Logan! Who are you taking to the prom?" Said Carlos.

Logan just stopped and bowed his head.

James slapped Carlos in the back of the head. He knew this wa s a touchy subject.

Logan's face began to flush, and he whispered, "I.. uh.. have to go.." He said, turning and running out the door.

Carlos bowed his head. "Woops.." He whispered. James slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Ow!" He said, pouting slightly.

"That's what you get!" James said, not caring if anyone heard.

"Should we go find him?" Wondered Carlos aloud.

"Nah, let Katie." James said, pointing at Katie, who was across the lobby.

"Katie!" Yelled Carlos, gesturing her to come over.

She reluctantly walked over, not wanting to get out of her spot to scope out potential suckers, and crossed her arms. "What?" She said.

"Go find Logan." James said, looking down at the small girl.

"Why?" She said, tilting her head.

"You're the little sister of the boy he has a crush on." He said, smirking.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna go find him?" She said, smiling to herself.

"This crisp fifty dollar bill." Said James, pulling a fifty out of his pocket.

Katie grabbed it and quickly turn around. "Where this boy at?" She said, looking around.

"Park." They both said, bouncing at their victory.

_At the park~!:_

Logan sighed and sat down at his favorite tree. It was at the corner of the park, where there was one giant tree. It was where he came when he thought about Kendall. _"He'd never want someone like you. You're a nerd. A geek. A wimp." _He thought to himself.

He layed his head back onto the trunk and sighed to himself.

"Want some company?" A voice said, coming around the tree.

"Sure." Said Logan in an emotionless voice.

"What're you thinking about?" She said, sitting beside Logan, and crossing her legs.

Logan sighed and looked over at the girl beside him. "Prom." He said as he faked a smile.

"Logan. I'm Katie Knight. I know a fake smile and a lie when I see it. What are you really thinking about?" She said, crossing her arms.

Logan sighed again. "Kendall." He whispered as he bowed his head.

"You should ask him to the prom." She said, uncrossing her arms.

"Wh-what?" He asked, eyes widening.

"He tells me all the time how nice you are. He says you're-" She swallowed. "Don't make me say it."

Logan shot her a questioning look.

Katie sighed and threw up both her hands, putting up fingers as she shot off words. "Beautiful, cute, sexy, hot, stunning, marvelous, charming, gorgeous, dazzling." She took a breathe. "And some other words mom told me to _never _say."

Logan perked up. "Really?" He said in a whisper.

She just nodded.

"Katie.. don't lie to me." He whispered.

"I'm not! I'll be my stocks on it." She said.

That convinced Logan. He got up, helped Katie up, put his hands on his hips, took a deep breathe and said, "Wheres Kendall?"

_At the Palmwoods~!:_

Kendall was just taking his jersey and putting his hockey sticks in the closet.

He quickly began thinking who to take to the prom. "_Theres Jo, Camille, a Jennifer, Logan.." _He drifted off.

_Logan. From his pale, silky smooth skin, all the way to his luscious brown hair. If only he could ask him out. He could make him so happy. _

That's when he came back to reality. He could never make anyone like Logan happy.

_"He'd never want you. You're stupid. A block-head. A dumb jock." _

He was cut off by a knock at the door. No sooner then they knocked, they came in.

"Oh, Logan!" Kendall said, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Kendall.. c-can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, shutting the door, and locking it behind his back.

"Sure! Take a seat." He said, pulling up a chair.

Logan fell into the seat and was already flushed. _"What if he says no?" _He thought to himself.

_"Boy! Ask him!"_ Another part of him yelled. _"You won't know untill you do it! Hurry!"_

Logan bit his lip and looked into Kendall's deep, deep green eyes and asked. "W-would you go to the prom with me?" He said, bowing his head after the sentence left his mouth.

Logan knew Kendall was going to say no. He was quiet for a good half a minute.

"L-Logan." Whispered Kendall. When Logan looked up, it happened.

Kendall smashed their lips together, angling his head so that they fit _perfectly_ he pulled away, Logan was gasping for breathe.

"Logan.. I'd.. love.. to.. go.." He was cut off by another kiss, this one on Logan's half.

"-To the dance." He huffed out whe they pulled apart.

**Yep! Another cliffhanger-ish type thing. Its 12:53 here. So! I decided I'd finish up the first half. the endig chapter (chapter two) should be up by tomorrow! hope everyone enjoys this!**


	2. The Happy Ending

**Yep! Last chapter of Big Time Prom~! Hope everyone likes it and blah blah blah xD (You're all going to HATE ETTTT)**

Logan was estatic. He threw his arms around Kendall's neck, sending him falling onto his bed.

"Really?" He gasped, tightening his grip.

"Yep." He said, flipping Logan over so he was on top.

"We have an hour before we have to set up for prom.." Logan whispered.

"Wanna maybe.." whispered Kendall, finishing his thought.

"Yep!" Logan said, getting up.

"Pizza!" They both said, running out the door.

_Yes. Pizza. It was always tradition for Kendall and Logan to go to a little pizza place on the corner of the street. However, this would be the first time they go as each other's date._

"So, what're you getting?" Kendall asked, lacing their fingers together as they walked through the lobby.

"Depends. What are you paying for?" Logan said, smiling.

"Anything you want." He said, stopping and kissing Logan in front of the door.

James and Carlos was scoping out everyone from behind the group. _"Yeah, touch our friends. We dare you." _They thought to themselves.

When Kendall pulled away, they realized where they were. They looked around, smiled some awkward smiles, and ran out the door.

As soon as they were out the door, everyone started clapping. "Finally!" Yelled Camille from the corner of the room.

_At the pizza place!:_

"You do know I'm not letting you pay, right?" Said Kendall as he opened the door for Logan.

"Y-yes you are.." Said Logan, walking through the door.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" Kendall asked, leaning over and stopping an inch from Logan's face.

Logan just huffed. He couldn't push the whole "I won't go to the prom with you." Thing, because he's Kendall Knight. He could walk up to _anyone_, and say "You're going with me to the prom." And they'd do it.

Kendall smashed their lips together one last time, and whispered. "Go find us a table."

Logan nodded and walked over to the table they usually sat at.

After about five minutes, Kendall came with two boxs of pizzas.

"Ready?" He said

"W-were not eating here?" Logan said standing up.

"Nope. I have a surprise." Kendall said, grabbing his arm with his free hand.

They walked across the road, through an alley, through the park, and made it to a small picnic table.

"Here you go, Logie." Kendall said, laying down the box on the table.

"Thanks.." He said, sitting, grabbing a slice, and biting into it.

Kendall just stared at Logan. He didn't take a slice of pizza, he just sat there.

Logan finally noticed, and almost choked. "What?" He said, pouting.

"You just look cute when you eat." He said through a smirk.

Usually Logan would have thrown a pepporoni at Kendall, but Kendall was finnally _his._ He couldn't be mad at _Kendall. _

"Just eat your pizza." He said, poking Kendall's box toward him.

After they ate, Kendall went around the table, and sat next to Logan.

"You've been acting.. off.." said the blonde, throwing his arms around Logan.

"I.. I just don't want you to leave me before prom gets here." Logan said, bowing his head.

"Yeah, 'cause that could happen." Kendall said, hugging him closer. "The only thing that could happen is you leaving me. Now, lets go help with prom." Kendall said, picking Logan up with him.

Logan smiled at this. Kendall wanted to stay? Lets see how far that went.

They quickly ran back to the Palmwoods, got Carlos and James, and drove to Rocque Records.

_In the Palmwoods lobby~!:_

Camille was about to walk out, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jo. "Oh, hi Jo!"

Jo smiled and said "Hi."

Camille knew what she was about to do. "What brings you here? I thought you were rehearsing for a new movie.." Camille said, trying to stall.

"I got some time off, so I was wondering if you knew where Kendall was. I want to ask him to the prom." She said, frowning now.

Camille quickly said, "Well, I think Kendall already asked someone.." She said trailing off.

"Who?" Jo asked, stepping closer.

"Logan." She said, backing up.

"Oh no he doesn't!" Yelled Jo, running away.

Camille turned around, and her eyes widened. "Bitch's askin' for it." She said, putting on some shades. _"This'll be great rehearsal for the bounty hunter role I'm playing." _She thought to herself.

_At Rocque Records~!:_

"I think thats everything." Logan said, positioning the last amp for them to sing at the end of the dance.

"Yep." James said, combing his hair.

"Did either of you find dates yet?" Kendall asked, joining Carlos and James on stage.

"Actually.." Carlos said.

"Yep." James finished.

"Who?" Logan asked.

James leaned over and kissed Carlos on the cheek. "Answer your question?" He said, standind up straight.

Kendall's eyes widened and he looked at Logan. "Am I the only one who finds this odd?"

Logan nodded. "I was waiting for it."

_About twenty minutes later~!:_

People were finally beginning to arrive.

Kendall and Logan were in a corner sitting, waiting.

"So, we're dancing.." Logan whispered.

Kendall looked over and smiled. "Duh." He said, leaning over and kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Which song?" Logan said, not moving. He didn't move because he was scared Kendall would see his blush.

"The first slow song, thats which song." Kendall said.

No sooner then the words were out of his mouth, a slow song came on. Kendall quickly grabbed Logan's hand, and pulled him to the dance floor.

Kendall put a hand on Logan's hip, when he heard a shriek. "Kendall!" It was Jo.

Kendall looked up, and saw her. "Shit." He muttered. She was walking closer, when Camille tackled her and began dragging her back.

"Not my friends! You are _not_ breaking them up." She said, pulling her legs back. She smiled at the two boys and jerked her head to the D.J. and pulled her around the corner.

"That was odd." Logan said, looking up at Kendall.

"Sure was." Kendall said, moving their two bodies to the song.

_And following Camille~!:_

"Don't worry Jo." Camille said, patting her cheek. I'll come back for you when the prom's over. I just can't have you messing up my favorite couple." She got behind Jo and tightened the knot. She tied her up in a chair.

"Oh, look at it this way. This is good practice for," She made arcing motions with her hand. "Kidnapped. You're a shoe in for the lead. Have fun!" She said, running out of the supply closet.

_And Carlos and James?_

"C-Carlos?" James asked.

Carlos looked up from the food table, his face cheeks packed with chips. "Hm?" He replied, chewing on the chips.

"Would you dance with me?" James asked. Usually he was confident, but with Carlos.. he wasn't.

Carlos dropped his chip and grabbed James' hand. "Come on." He said through his packed cheeks.

After the boys had atleast one slow dance and one decently fast dace, they decided to sit down.

"That was fun." James whispered, combing his hair.

"Yep." the other three boys agreed.

Camille joined the group smiling. "How're my favorite boys?"

"Good." They all said, smiling.

"Oh, Camille." Logan said. "What happened to Jo?" He asked.

"Oh, she got a _little tied up._"

Logan smiled. He knew what Camille did. "Thanks Camille." He said, getting up and hugging the small girl.

Logan finally pulled away and sat back beside Kendall.

_About an hour later~!:_

Logan and Kendall were on the dance floor, dancing to another slow song, when they heard a voice. 

"Kendall!" Mrs Knight called.

Logan's eyes widened and he pulled away from Kendall.

Mrs. Knight got beside them and looked _mad._

"Why'd you two stop dancing?" She said smiling.

Logan's eyes widened even more. "Y-you don't care?"

"Logan. If I cared, I would have said so when I was in the park watching you two hugging at the picnic table."

"Mom!" Kendall said, pouting.

"I've told you two before, anything is more intresting then that book I'm reading."

Kendall and Logan smiled. "What do you need?" Kendall asked, getting beside Logan.

"I want you both home by ten." She said.

"But it's eleven.." Kendall said, checking his phone.

"And that little envelope, means you have messages."

Logan started laughing.

"Sorry." He said, lacing his and Logan's hands together.

"Katie went to go get Carlos and James. Meet me outside when you're both done." She said with a smile as she walked away.

"Finish this dance?" Kendall whispered, putting his hand back on Logan's hip.

"Love'd to." Logan said, burying his head into Kendall's shoulder.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall whispered, moving them to the beat of the song.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan whispered, moving with Kendall.

Logan looked up at Kendall and said. "So does this make us official?"

Kendall looked down at Logan and pressed their lips together. "What do you think?" He said when he pulled away, laying his forehead on Logan's forhead.

"Good." Logan said as the song ended.

"Now, my mom's waiting. Lets go." Kendall said, lacing their fingers together as they walked out.

As soon as they were about to reach the door, the speakers came on. "And this years prom queen and king ar- Oh! looks like we have a.. two king vote! Prom kings are Kendall and Logan!"

Logan's eyes widened along with Kendall. "We have to go, too." He whispered sadly.

"No you don't." Mrs. Knight said. "Go have fun, you two." She said smiling.

The two boys smiled and ran back to the prom.

**:3 I like this. Alot. Hope everyone does to! I was about to stop it after "they walked out" but then I remembered.. "What about prom king/queen?" xD so! here we go. :3 **


End file.
